


Why is there fourty-fucking-seven Z’s in one word?

by Somethingaboutit



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys In Love, David and Matteo are in love, David is from Poland, Fluff, He speaks Polish at home and German everywhere else, Jonas is a G, Laura is the best sister ever, Life after Abi, M/M, Matteo loves when David speaks Polish, Matteo speaks Italian too, Polish music straight smacks, Smut, cute boyfriends, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: Matteo didn’t know David speaks Polish fluently, he also didn’t know that the Polish language has a lot of fucking Z’s in it.





	1. Nie zrobię zdjęcia

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me because I am Polish-American, and love the language. So, I made David have a polish background. Hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be coming soon!

“Okay, David truth or dare” Jonas asks him, “Dare” he smirks. God, I love when he does that. “I dare you to tell everyone something about you that not even Matteo knows” 

“The fuck, Jonas?” I ask, earning a laugh from David. “Um, I’m from Poland and I speak Polish fluently” David responds, “You what?” I ask, shocked by his answer. “Ja, that’s where my parents live. My dad’s side was German so we always spoke it around them” He explains, Abdi then asking him to say something in Polish. “Ok, mój chłopak jest bardzo atrakcyjny” He says. “What did you say?” Carlos wonders, “My boyfriend is very attractive” He replies. “Damn right I am” I say, giving him a kiss. 

“What’s some basic polish?” Jonas asks, “Tak is yes, Nie is no. Oh, the first thing I learned in school was ‘Jem jabłko’ which is ‘I’m eating an apple’ so yeah” He laughs out, “Why do you and Laura speak German at home though?” I question. “We only do that when you’re there” David tells me, “Should I feel bad?” I ask, suddenly feeling guilty that they can’t speak their own language around me. “Nie, we do that for anyone that doesn’t speak Polish, babe” He assures me, slotting our fingers together. 

“Play us a polish song!” Abdi exclaims. “Tak, I have the perfect one. It’s called Trofea” He says, connecting his phone to my speaker. Suddenly the language fills the room, David bobbing his head to the beat. Singing along, beer in hand. He lights a cigarette singing along to the song. 

“Nie zrobię zdjęcia  
Nie podpiszę tobie płyt  
Nie mogę zmieścić historii  
Waszych żyć  
Gdy pojadę windą  
Będę śledził ślady stóp  
Słowem uznania  
Wytrę lewy kącik ust”

All the boys get up and begin dancing to the song, trying so hard to understand the lyrics but failing horribly. “Blah blah blah, something Slavic sounding” Jonas sings, making David laugh so hard he has to put his hands on his knees to not fall over. I get up, setting our beers down so I can hold one of his hands. I light a cigarette as well, then twist him with my hand. 

“Staję się potworem bo wtedy czuję że” David sings, we begin laughing as Abdi dances like the girls they used to watch practice in the gym. “Did it just say cock?” Carlos asks, David laughing at his question, “Nie, ‘Kiedy przezroczysty stawiam krok’ is the lyric. It translates to ‘When I clear my money, I take a step’ Krok means step, Carlos” David explains, I’m not gonna lie, it’s really sexy when David speaks Polish. Just like he finds it sexy when I speak Italian. “Play an Italian song, Luigi” Abdi says, David saying—“What’s that one that you showed me?” 

I take a moment to thing, “Buon Viaggio?” I say. He nods his head, I grab his phone and play the song. The boys sit down, acting like I’m doing a drunk karaoke session at a bar. “Buon viaggio  
che sia un'andata o un ritorno che sia una vita o solo un giorno che sia per sempre o un secondo” I sing, my beer bottle doubling as my ‘microphone’.

“Amerai il finale” I sing, David getting up from the couch. A newly lit cigarette hanging from his lips as he walks towards me. “Share the love, share the love, share the love” He sings dramatically. Making me laugh, the boys joining in. “Share the love, share the love, share the love” They all sing. 

“Buon viaggio  
Che sia un'andata o un ritorno  
Che sia una vita o solo un giorno  
E siamo solo di passaggio  
Voglio godermi solo un po' la strada  
Amore mio comunque vada  
Buon viaggio”

I sing as they continue singing “Share the love”. When the song ends, we all cheer. “Looks like I have to visit Poland now, because you’ve been to Italy” I point out, making David smile at the memory. “It’s pretty dank there, no cap” He replies, making everyone laugh. “You’ll be very confused though because everyone speaks Polish very, very quickly” He adds, “How fast?” I ask, he takes a moment to think, opening his mouth to say—“A basic conversation is ‘Jak się masz? Dobrze, ty? Tak samo było’ blah blah blah” He says, the words leaving his mouth to fast to even try to comprehend. “Fuck me, looks like any time we are going to go to Poland, I’m busy. Sorry baby” I laugh, making everyone else laugh as well. “How do you say ‘Suck my dick’ in Polish?” Abdi asks, looking very serious as he asks the question. Making David look at me, his face asking ‘Is he for real?’ Making me nod my head, sadly. “Um, ssij mi fiuta” He responds, holding in his laughter while he tells Abdi. When Abdi tries to pronounce it, David loses it. 

“That was so far from correct, I’m so sorry” He laughs out, crying from laughing so hard. Making me laugh as well, “It’s like you’re saying ‘She me fe-u-ta’ because the two S’s in ssij act as a Sh sound. The J is that E sound. Like if you say I am eating an apple, it’s jem jabłko, the J creating a yuh type of sound” He explains, the boys amazed by what he’s saying. He has a way with words that makes you feel like you can understand anything, it’s one of the many things that I love about him. “So it’s ssij mi fiuta?” Abdi says, David smiling as he claps his hands. “Tak! You did it!” He exclaims, everyone joining in. “Abdi, Abdi, Abdi” Jonas chants, as Abdi stands up and takes a bow. 

“Shit, Laura called me” David says, picking up his phone and calling her back. As soon as she picks up, David puts her on speaker because he has to check something on his phone while she talks to him. 

“ _Wciąż jesteś z matteo? Śpisz tam?”_

_“Uh, tak jestem, dlaczego potrzebujesz mnie do domu?”_

_“Nie. Czy przerywam wam seks, czy coś?”_

_“Nie, nie nie nie. Jesteśmy_ _w salonie z chłopakami, Laura!”_

_“_ _Dobrze, i_ _dę spać. Kocham cię”_

_”Kocham cię”_

“Sorry, she just wanted to know if I was coming home or not. Then she thought she called while we were having sex, I told her she didn’t and she just wanted to say goodnight” David explained to me, the boys talking about girls or something. David taking another sip of his beer and putting out his cigarette. Lighting another one, doing the same then putting in my phone to buy more smokes tomorrow. “How does she know we have sex?” I whisper, not wanting the boys to hear. “I’m not that quiet, Teo” He smirks, making me go red. “Fuck you” I say, only to grab his face and give him a kiss. “I mean, we have guests but if you want too” He jokes, god I love him. 


	2. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David switches up his nose piercing and Matteo loves pulling on it like a five year old.

I hear Laura let Matteo in, when he walks into my room it causes me to drop the balls that go to the end of my septum piercing in the box that I keep them in. “I lost my balls!” I say, making Matteo laugh. “Was?” He asks, I find them and twist them on then turn around. “The ones that go on the end of the bar, babe” I explain, I sit on my bed. Matteo pulling me into his lap, his hand resting on my thigh while the other messes with my piercing. “I like this one more” He says, pulling one side making it uneven. “Wanna see what I look like without it?” I ask, he nods his head smiling. I flip up the piercing, “You look like my boyfriend, but he has this dope fucking nose piercing” Matteo jokes, while I flip it back down. 

“Stop pulling on it!” I say, again. “No” He responds, I slap away his hand and fix it once more. “When did you get it?” He asks, moving his hand away from my piercing and under my shirt, running his fingers along my spine. “My friend did it in her bathroom” I say, his face twisting in shock—“Was?” He says, not believing me. 

“Ja, I had my head tilted back against her bathtub and she took the needle the do it with in tattoo shops, and pierced my nose” I explain, “Did it hurt?” He questions. I shake my head, “Nein, but when she did it I sneezed” I laugh, thinking back to when she did it. “Of course you did” He jokes, “Shut up, asshole” 

“David” Matteo says, making me look at him only to find out he’s filming me. “Ja?” I ask, setting down my sketch book. “I love you” He smiles, making me blush. “I love you too” I respond, uncapping my pen again and continuing my sketch. 

When I’m finished, Matteo takes my sketch book and pen tossing them on the floor. “Kiss me, ass” He says, pulling me into his lap again. I grant him his wish, leaning down to slot our lips together. As his tongue explores my mouth, one of his hands finds its way to my ass. Grinding me down on his growing hard-on. “Fuck, Matteo” I moan, grinding down on him again. 

“Fuck, don’t stop babe” I whine, Matteo pounding into me. Nailing that spot with every thrust, moans escaping my mouth. “Fuck, you’re fucking perfect baby” Matteo says as I clench around him, my back arching off the mattress as I cum. A broken “Fuck” leaving my mouth, Matteo following his own release soon after. When we come down, he pulls out and tosses the condom in the trash can in my room. I put my shorts back on, Matteo just putting on his shirt and boxers. His hair everywhere from my hands pulling on it, a few hickies littering his neck. 

“I love you” Matteo says, wrapping his arms around me from behind. “I love you too” I say, feeling him kiss my neck softly. “I know, I’m the best” He groans while stretching. “Oh really?” I question, laughing at his words. “Ja, I’m a fucking sex god baby” He responds, making me laugh more. “Says who?” 

“Did you not just cum?” He asks, pulling my hair. “I did, you fuck me really well. How could I not?” 

“Exactly, therefor I am a sex god” He says, “Fine, you’re a sex god” I surrender, laughing at Matteo. “Hello, yes I’m Matteo ‘Sex God’ Florenzi” He says, shaking my hand—“Ah, yes and I am David ‘I’m dating an idiot’ Schreibner” I reply, earning the finger from him. Which I smack making us erupt with laughter, “Little shit” 

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is Trofea by Dawid Podsiadło


End file.
